In Between
by Ithillium
Summary: This is a story about what Neo and Trinity did in between the 1st and 2nd movie. Well I hope you like it so far. Please R&R and no flames please.
1. Getting Out

Chapter 1

Getting Out

He woke up in a strange room, it was dark, green and black. His mind was racing, he couldn't remember a thing. He tried to remember what happened, but it was no use. How could this happen, he was The One. He tried to use code vision but he couldn't. He tried to fly but it was no use. He had no powers in this room. "I _am_ in the Matrix… aren't I," he thought. "I don't remember getting out of the Matrix," He then heard a door open, he saw a dark figure. He stood up and saw it coming towards him. He put his fists up as if being ready to fight, but he had no powers. He gave up, put his hands down and closed his eyes waiting for the beating.

"Neo?" came a voice.

"Trinity?" he called. "Is that you?"

"Yes Neo it's me, now come on we have to get out of here," Trinity explained grabbing his arm and pulling hard. He just decided to follow her. When Neo was inside he felt as light as a feather, but when he was outside the room he felt like he weighed a ton. It must have been his powers. They heard an eardrum-popping siren. That must mean they've been spotted.

"Come on Neo, we have to get out of here!" Trinity screamed.

"Alright," he sighed picking her up and flying around corners, and then they were stopped by a wall.

"Dammit, we're trapped!" she screamed.

"Not if I can help it!" he screamed, punching a hole through the wall. On the other side there was the whole swat team.

"Freeze!" screamed a cop.

"Shit," Neo said jumping to the side of a wall covering him from the bullets. He saw a 44 Magnum on the floor and went to grab it, but a cop stopped him.

"Put your hands up!" screamed the cop. He refused to do it. The cop fired at him but he stopped the bullets. "What the-," but before he could finish, Neo grabbed his head and twisted it until he heard a big snap, meaning he broke his neck. He grabbed the 44 Magnum and went out to the swat team and started shooting. He couldn't do it for long because the swat team started to shoot at him. He decided to make them all confused by stopping all their bullets. He went out and did just that. Then they were all confused and he took out his Magnum, and killed them all in one clip of the gun. He went to look for Trinity. He found her on the wall.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she replied. They got up and started to walk to the door.

"That was too easy," he said looking very concerned.

"Yeah, a little bit _too_ easy," Trinity said looking at Neo, with their cool sunglasses. They heard a loud smash from the ceiling. They were face to face with two agents. Agent Brown, Agent Johnson.

"Leave her, get the man," Agent Johnson ordered. They started to attack Neo. He was blocking all their punches. Trinity tried to help but Agent Brown punched her and she couldn't get up, because she hat a pipe stuck in her leg. _Remember the mind makes it real._ Neo finished the Agents, picked up Trinity and flied to the door. He crashed through the glass of the door and took out his phone.

"Link, I need an exit," Neo demanded.

"Sure, there's one on the payphone on 22nd street," Link replied. So Neo picked Trinity up and flied to 22nd street. Only to come face to face with Agent Johnson again.

"Mr. Anderson. You need to come with us," Agent Johnson demanded.

"Suck. My. Balls!" Neo screamed kicking The Agent into a lamppost breaking The Agent's back. He ran towards the phone it started ringing. He told Trinity to pick it up first. So she did, she disappeared. Neo hung it up only to hear a gunshot and having it break. There was Agent Brown.

"God dammit you guys piss me off, you're always coming and trying to kill me!" Neo screamed.

"You shall not escape this time," Brown said as a swat team pulled up in they're van.

"Oh… fuck," Neo said looking worried.

**A/N: I want Neo's sunglasses. P.S. This is the end of chapter 1.**


	2. Neo Kicks Ass

Chapter 2

Neo Kicks Ass

"What will you do now Mr. Anderson?" asked the Agent.

"Well I guess I'll have to fight," Neo replied, putting his fists up.

"Hahaha, you cannot beat me and the swat team," he laughed.

"Who says?" he asked. The swat team started firing at him. He stopped them all. "Pathetic," He ran towards the Agent and kicked his ass, punching and kicking him until he died. But he just kept coming back from another swat team dude. Agent Johnson also came into the fight. But Neo just kept killing the Agents until there was no one else.

"Wow that was actually hard," Neo panted. He opened up the phone.

"Operator," said Link.

"Link I need another exit and this line is being tracked," Neo explained.

"Well duh! Of course it's being tracked. Ok the next exit is on Main Street," Link explained. So Neo closed the phone and ran towards Main Street. He was being followed by a big SUV. So he jumped and flew towards Main Street. He got there and he found the Pay Phone, only to find Agent Johnson.

"Arrrggg, man, you die now!" Neo screamed and flew towards The Agent. He ran into him and killed him instantly. He ran to the phone and picked it up. He disappeared and he was out of the Matrix. He felt really tired.

"Neo are you Ok?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replied.

"Ok," she said.

"Stupid agents," Neo muttered. Trinity pulled the needle thingy out of Neo's head and he got up and walked toward his room.

"Where're you going Neo?" Morpheus asked.

"Oh, I'm tired I'm going to sleep," he replied.

"Actually Neo, we need you right now," Morpheus demanded.

"Why?" Neo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see the captain Niobe is in danger," Morpheus explained.

"Alright," Neo agreed as Morpheus plugged him into the Matrix. He pulled out his phone. "I'm in," he said jumping up and flying towards where he was told. He found Niobe fighting off some swats.

"Neo! Help me!" Niobe cried.

"Alright," he agreed punching a guy's head in. Neo grabbed one of his machine guns and started firing at all the swats. He and Niobe killed all the police swat guys.

"Whew, thanks Neo," she said.

"No problem," he replied. They heard a loud Bang! And they looked up and found the two agents coming towards them.

"Neo come on!" she screamed.

"No! I can take them!" Neo cried. He just kept watching until they almost landed on him, but he jumped out of the way.

"Mr. Anderson," Brown said.

"God dammit! My name's Neo!" he screamed.

"Whatever, you will die now," Johnson said.

"You guys never give up do you?" Neo asked.

"No, now surrender or die," the Agent explained.

"No," Neo said as he put one fist up. "I can beat you guys with one arm tied behind my back," They both ran toward him, and Neo shall kick ass in the next chapter… sorry.


	3. The New Agent

**Chapter 3 **

**New Agent**

Neo put his arm behind his back and the agents started to attack. He only used his one arm. He kicked both their asses.

"Well that was easy… still too easy," he said. Then another agent crashed through the door. "Hi… who are you?"

"Agent Jones. Now Mr. Anderson…" but he got cut off.

"Neo! My name is Neo!" he cried.

"Too bad. Time to die," he said. The agent attacked Neo. Neo still had one hand behind his back. Then Neo had to put his other hand up.

"So you must be the new leader," Neo suggested.

"Yes now die!" Jones screamed. Neo threw a few punches in the Agent's face. Neo kicked his ass.

"Niobe, come on," Neo demanded.

"Yeah sure," she replied. Neo picked her up and flew up the tunnel. They were outside and Neo picked his phone up.

"Link, I need an exit," he said.

"Yeah sure, there's one on 45th street, building 10," Link replied. Neo picked Niobe up again. They got to the exit and Neo got out.

"Neo! She's in trouble!" Morpheus called.

"Who?" he asked.

"Trinity! There's a new Agent!" Morpheus screamed.

"Yeah, I fought him," Neo replied. "Put me back in, get me as close to her as possible,"

"Sure. Put the thing back in him," Link said, as they put the needle back in him. He was back in the Matrix. He saw Trinity with his code vision. He took out his phone.

"I'm in," he said. He flew toward Trinity. He crashed through the wall and onto the Agent.

"Mr. Anderson welcome back," he said and Neo picked him up and cracked his back on his knee.

"Trinity, are you Ok?" Neo asked.

"Well, I've been better," she replied. Neo picked his phone up.

"Alright Link, where's the exit?" he asked.

"Right in front of you," Link sighed, as a phone started ringing.

"Ladies first," Neo said to Trinity.

"Yeah, thanks Neo," she sighed as she picked up the phone and disappeared. Neo hung it back up. It started to ring when an Agent came in.

"Bye, bye Brown," Neo laughed as he picked up the phone and disappeared.


	4. What He's Capable Of

**Chapter 4**

**What's He Capable Of**

They unplugged him from the Matrix, and he saw Trinity, and Morpheus standing over him. Neo gave them a confused look, and Morpheus sighed.

"Who the hell was that?" Morpheus asked, and Neo shrugged. He got up, and went over to Link. "Neo, I know it was an agent, but what was his name?" and Neo sighed, and turned toward Morpheus.

"His name was Agent Jones, that's what he told me," Neo panted, and turned to the screen again. He was talking to Link, and Morpheus turned to Trinity.

"I need you, and Neo to find out what that Agent is capable of," Morpheus demanded, and Trinity nodded. She went up to Neo, and he faced her.

"We need to find out what that agent is capable of," Trinity told Neo, and he sighed, but he nodded in agreement. "Link! Plug us in!"

"Again, man give Neo a break," Link suggested, and Morpheus shook his head. Link laid Neo down, and plugged him in. Morpheus did the same with Trinity, and Link put them in the Matrix. Soon the two of them were in the Matrix, kicking the crap out of some police. Then Neo took out his cell phone, and opened it up.

"We're in," Neo said to Link, and he closed it in a really cool way. Then, Agent Jones came out a random door. He pulled out a gun, and Neo didn't realize he did. So the Agent shot Neo in the back, and he fell to the ground.

"Neo no!" Trinity screamed, and the Agent shot Trinity too. She fell down in a dead heap, and the Agent came toward the two. Then Neo jumped up, and punched the Agent off the side of the building.

"Bullet-proof vest," Neo laughed, and looked down at Trinity. She was just knocked out, and he took her to a phone, and made her answer. They both got out of the Matrix easily, and Morpheus raised his eyebrows at Neo.

"Well, what's he capable of?" he asked, and Neo smiled a big smile, but it soon faded.

"He's able to sneak up on me, but I don't know how," Neo sat down in a thinking matter, and Morpheus gasped. Trinity looked as surprised as Morpheus, and Link kept looking at the Matrix codes in a frustrated matter.

"Well I couldn't spot the Agent," Link said looking up from the codes, and everyone started to look surprised.

"We'll try again later," Morpheus said, and everyone nodded.

"We need some rest anyway," Neo added, and Neo, and Trinity went off to bed.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it was short, just don't kill me, please, thanks.**


End file.
